Trying To Be Wise
by Maha a.k.a stefany KURAWA
Summary: Besok pembukaan festifal budaya akan diadakan di kota Konoha. Aku sudah merasa sangat tampan di depan cermin. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan bertemu seorang gadis yang aku sukai. gadis yang aku sukai memiliki penyakit berbahaya "pesimis tragis" / SASUSAKU.


**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi/disclaimer**

 **Selamat membaca.**

 **Trying To Be Wise**

 **(Mencoba Untuk Bijaksana)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Besok pembukaan festifal budaya akan diadakan di kota Konoha. Aku sudah merasa sangat tampan di depan cermin. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan bertemu seorang gadis yang aku sukai. Kemarin gadis itu mengirimi pesan singkat. Dia bertanya "Apakah aku akan pergi ke festival budaya?". Dia tidak mengajak kencan, tapi menurutku itu kesempatan bagus untuk bertemu dengannya. Lagi pula, sudah seminggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku pikir ini adalah kesempatan bagus. Ini kencan pertamaku dan aku berencana mengungkapkan isi hatiku yang akau rasakan saat ini.

Aku hanya pemuda desa dan gadis yang aku sukai itu tinggal di kota. Karena sudah tidak sabar aku terus memandangi cermin. Pikiranku, _apakah aku sudah terlihat tampan?_ Aku menyisir rambutku yang sedikit panjang. Aku melihat rambutku di bagian belakang yang terlihat seperti pantan ayam di cermin, tapi aku tetaplah tampan. Tidak masalah bukan, kalau tidak diri sendiri mengatakan diri kita ini tampan, lalu siapa lagi?

Harinya besok, kencan pertamaku. Setidaknya aku menganggapnya begitu, walau tidak menutup kemungkinan jika gadis yang aku sukai itu hanya akan menganggapnya pertemuan biasa. Aku mulai merasa tidak sabar. Aku akan bertemu gadis yang aku sukai. Aku tidak akan berhenti menyebutnya karena aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku melihat jam tanganku, pukul enam sore. Aku hanya perlu melewati beberapa jam lagi sampai besok. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar untuk kencan pertamaku besok malam.

 _Festival Budaya,_ pikirku. Pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan gadis yang aku bicarakan itu, saat aku bermain ke apartemen temanku. Sepertinya aku belum menyebut nama gadis yang aku katakan itu. Namanya adalah Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Dia sangat cantik, aku terpersona. Aku langsung tertarik saat pertama melihatnya. Saat itu dia sedang menjemur pakaian, aku melihatnya lewat jendela. Aku akui Sakura memang cantik: rambut merah muda yang sejuk, matanya yang indah. Tapi jangan salah sangka, aku tidak jatuh cinta karena kecantikannya. Saat pandangan pertama, aku hanya tertarik saja.

Aku tertarik dengan Sakura. Kebetulan juga aku tidak memiliki kekasih, jadi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mendekatinya. Lalu aku tanya temanku untuk meminta _pin_ kontaknya (BBM). Aku mendapatkannya dan aku mendiamkannya, aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan kontak itu. _Aku simpan saja dulu_ , pikirku. Temanku mengatakanku bodoh. Dia berkata, "Mengapa tidak langsung chat saja, tunggu apa lagi?" Aku hanya tersenyum.

Aku mendiamkan kontak Sakura hingga dua hari di _handphone_ -ku. Sampai saat ketika Sakura memposting fotonya dan aku langsung meberikan _like._ Saat itulah dia mengirimiku _chat. Pancinganku kena,_ ucapku dalam hati. Aku mencoba mencari tahu apa dia juga tertarik denganku, ternyata dia juga tertarik denganku.

Sakura mengirimi _chat_ yang berbunyi, "Eh kok kamu mirip dengan Sai?" Sai adalah temanku yang tingal bersebelahan dengan Sakura—selat dua kamar. Adanya _chat_ itu adalah langkah yang bagus untukku. Aku pikir begitu. Mulai saat itulah _chat via_ desa-kota pun di mulai. Banyak yang kita bicarakan melalui _chat._ Kami saling berkenalan melalui itu. Tidak ada cara lain karena tempat kami saling berjauhan.

Aku mulai tahu kalau Sakura itu gadis yang pesimis tragis. Obrolan kami terus belanjut dan aku mulai mengetahui Sakura orang yang seperti apa. Yang membuat aku terkesan adalah kejujurannya. Kami berbicara begitu banyak melalu _chat_ : berbasa-basi, atau pun hanya mengucapkan sapa dan memberi semangat saat pergi bekerja.

Sakura sudah bekerja walau umurnya masih terbilang muda, dia sudah bertanggungjawab terhadap orangtuanya. Sakura harus bekerja karena dia sudah tidak memiliki seorang ayah lagi, dia hanya tinggal bersama ibunya, kakak, dan seorang adik yang masih bersekolah. Dalam lubuk hatiku aku merasa iba, jadi aku terus membirikan dukungan walau sekedar melalui _chat._

Aku adalah pemuda yang beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. Aku yang sebelumnya begitu sibuk dengan semua komputerku di rumah, karena mengenal Sakura aku jadi sering kelururan ke apartemen temanku. Aku mulai menyukai Sakura dan juga mulai meningalkan komputer kesayanganku. Bermain game pun aku mulai malas.

Tiap malam aku mulai mengila, sebelum tidur aku terus memikirkan Sakura. Ini kali keduanya aku benar-benar merasa sangat suka dengan seorang gadis. Aku belum mengatakan ini cinta. Aku baru sampai tahap menyukainya, tapi rasa suka yang ibarat seperti bom waktu.

 _Aku harus mendapatkan Sakura_ , ambisiku. _Sakura itu gadis spesial_ , pikirku. Seminggu sekali aku pergi ke kota hanya untuk bisa melihatnya. Hatiku mulai merasakan rindu, tetapi entah Sakura merasakan hal yang sama, aku pun tidak tahu. Sakura tidak pernah mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan, tapi aku yakin dia juga tertarik dengan ku karena setiap kali dia ingin melakukan sesuatu dia selalu melapor kepadaku. Apa-apapun melapor dulu pada ku. Aku tertawa saja dalam hati, tumben ada gadis yang seperti ini. Dari sekian banyak mantan-manatanku, belum ada yang seperti Sakura. Dengan tingkahnya itu, aku beranggapan jika dia juga mulai suka kepada ku.

Aku menjadi sering ke kota, hanya untuk menemuinya. Dari desaku ke Konoha memerlukan waktu setengah jam membawa motor. Desaku ada di atas Konoha, pegunungan. Dinginnya bukan main, tapi aku tetap menerobosnya. _Demi Sakura_ , pikirku. Tetapi tetap saja ada yang membuat aku sedikit kecewa, jika aku ke kota aku memang bertemu dengannya, tapi tidak bisa mengobrol lama. Aku berangkat dari desaku ke kota saat sore dan bertemu dengannya pada pagi besoknya. Itupun hanya sebentar karena aku harus pulang dan bekerja. Kadang-kadang aku merasa kesal karena pekerjaan Sakura hingga larut malam, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Akhirnya kami lebih banyak berinteraksi lewat _chat._

Aku kemudian menyatakan suka terhadapa Sakura dan tidak dijawab—istilahnya digantung. Dari gerak-gerik Sakura, aku bisa tahu kalau dia menyembunyian perasaannya. Aku pun penasaran dan mencari tahu lebih lagi tentang Sakura. Aku bertanya kepada temanku dan mendapat sebuah cerita, Sakura dikatakan sudah lebih dari dua tahun tidak menjalin sebuah hubungan lagi. Sakura sebelumnya pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan serius dalam waktu yang cukup lama namun gagal karena ditolak oleh calon mertuanya. Aku menjadi sedikit memahami situasinya, tapi bagiku waktu dua tahun sudah cukup lama untuk kembali membuka hati. Dari cerita temanku, aku mengatakan kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang sensitif.

Aku tidak menyerah, aku menyatakan perasaanku sekali lagi dan kali ini dijawab. Aku mencoba bertanya, "Apakah kamu menyukaiku?"

Sakura menjawab "Suka, karena kamu perhatian."

Aku bertanya lagi, "Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

Sakura sempat diam sesaat, tapi aku tetap mendapat jawaban darinya. Ya, setidaknya aku tidak digantung lagi. Sakura menjawab, "Kita berteman saja ya!"

Wah, ini berita buruk menurutku. Dia bilang suka, tapi menurutku jawabannya itu melenceng. Kali ini aku meragukan Sakura, apa dia sekarang jujur? Aku kemudian bertanya, "Mengapa kamu tidak mau menjadi pacarku, padahal kita sama-sama suka?" Aku ingin mengetahui alasannya. Aku tidak suka dengan jawabannya itu.

Sakura tidak mau mengatakannya, dia berkata ingin sendiri.

Aku menyukainya dan dia juga menyukaiku, namun mengapa kita tidak boleh menjalin sebuah hubungan yang serius. Aku kembali bertanya, "Mengapa kamu menutup hatimu seperti itu, dan akankah kamu membuka hatimu untuk ku?"

Sakura langsung menjawab, "Aku pasti membuka hatiku, tapi tidak untuk sekarang."

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya ku.

"Aku tidak mau pacaran, karena itu hanya akan membuat hatiku sakit lagi."

Aku tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. Aku memilih diam dan meningalkan _handphone_ -ku dan memilih bermain game. Kami pun menjadi jarang berkomunikasi cukup lama, sampai lima hari. Aku memilih tidak menghubunginya dulu. Aku tidak memiliki sebuah alasan, hanya kesal saja. Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang berbelit-belit.

Sakura membuat aku kerepotan untuk memilikinya. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, Sakura gadis pesimis yang tragis. Sakura fobia melakukan sebuah hubungan. Ini buruk bagiku, ini adalah sebuah batu sandungan yang besar. _Aku lebih baik menyerah saja_ , pikirku. Namun hatiku menolah menyerah. Aku akhirnya mengalami sebuah dilema. Hati dan pikiranku tidak sejalan. Kepalaku menyuruh berhenti mendekati Sakura karena hanya akan merugikanku dan hanya akan menyakitiku saja. Sedangkan hatiku berkata kalau Sakura harus diperjuangkan. Aku dibuat gila oleh keadaan itu. Aku berharap datangnya kabar baik setelah ini.

Kabar baik itu pun tiba. Esok harinya setelah lima hari, aku melihat Sakura membuat setatus di kontaknya "Aku bertemu dengan 100 laki-laki, berkenalan dengan 10 laki-laki, dan hanya seorang yang aku ajak bicara"

Aku senang, itu pasti aku. Lalu aku menulis sebuah komentar, "Wah, yang sudah mulai membuka hatinya. Untuk siapakah itu?"

Sakura langsung membalas komentarku. "Lalu, untuk siapa lagi?!" balasnya.

Aku merasa dituntut untuk peka. Aku cukup senang membaca balasannya. Dan aku akhirnya mulai tenang. _Aku masih memiliki celah,_ ucap ku dalam hati.

Kebetulan sekarang hari sabtu, aku pergi ke Konoha tanpa berkata terlebih dulu kepada Sakura. Aku bersama temanku, temanku di desa, namanya Naruto. Aku dan temanku sudah berjanji pergi ke kolam renang. Kami pun berangkat bersama. Kami sampai di tempat Sai jam tujuh malam. Mungkin saat itu dia menyadari suara motorku, dia langsung mengirim _chat_ "Kamu keluar ya, aku ada di teras belakang!" Pikirku, _tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi ramah, apa dia sedang merindukanku setelah aku diamkan selama lima hari?_

Sebelum aku menemui Sakura, aku pergi berkaca. Ternyata rambutku berantakan. _Aku belum tampan_ , pikirku. Rambut poniku terlihat kacau, dan akhirnya aku mencepitnya ke atas dengan jepit rambut. Aku terlihat gagah di cermin. Aku menemui Sakura untuk mencari jawabannya.

Kami bertemu. Ternyata dia bersama temannya. "Tumben ada di rumah, tidak kerja?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya pulang sebentar. Lima belas menit lagi aku ke tempat kerja." jawab Sakura.

Jujur aku juga merindukannya. "Oh," jawabku. "Ngomong-ngomong kapan dapat libur?" Aku memulai obrolan. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan teman Sakura yang duduk bersamanya.

"Besok aku libur kok!"

Aku senang mendengarnya dan langsung saja aku ajak, "Ayo ke kolam renang besok!"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Ajak temanmu juga, rame-rame biar seru!"

Teman Sakura langsung menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa Kak!"

Musnahlah semua harapanku untuk mengajak Sakura pergi bersama. Awalnya aku berharap bisa memamfaatkan temannya, tapi ternyata waktunya kurang tepat. Akhirnya Sakura tidak ikut.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku makan malam dulu ya." Aku memang belum makan sebelum berangkat, Naruto juga belum makan. Jadi aku tidak enak membuat Naruto menunggu lama. "Kalian sudah makan? Aku mau buat mi, mau?"

"Kita sudah makan kok." ucap Sakura. "Lagipula, kita mau siap-siapa dulu."

"Oh, nanti hati-hati di jalan!" jawabku lalu pergi meningalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah selesai membuat mi, aku dan Naruto langsung makan. Sai sedang pergi keluar dengan pacarnya. Saat aku datang Sai sudah tidak ada dan setelah dihubungi ternyata dia sedang bersama pacarnya makan di luar.

"Bagaimana tadi Bro, apa itu gadis yang kau suka?" Naruto bertanya padaku.

"Yap, namanya Sakura, tapi dia sepertinya tidak begitu respon. Aku jadi bingung dengan dia, antara tetap memperjuangkan dia atau tidak. Dia satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil membuatku dilema besar."

"Sabar, Bro!" ucap Naruto.

Aku sudah cukup sabar, dan aku memilih biasa-biasa saja menghadapi Sakura. Bukan berati aku sudah melupakan rasa suka yang aku rasakan ke Sakura, aku hanya mencoba mengobati hatiku.

Baru saja aku membicarakan tentang Sakura, dia mendadak memanggilku dari luar. "Sasuke … Kak Sasuke!"

Aku langsung keluar menemuinya, "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Itu baru pertama kalinya Sakura memanggil namaku. "Aku mau pamitan, aku mau berangkat sekarang!"

Mendadak hatiku terasa begitu cerah. _Kabar baik,_ pikirku. Aku yang sebelumnya mulai malas menghadapi Sakura, sekarang menjadi semakin menginginkan Sakura untuk menjadi milikku. Aku antar Sakura turun ke bawah, di mana temannya sudah siap di atas motor. Aku berkata pada temannya, "Hati-hati ya di jalan. Titip Sakura!"

"Siap!" sahut temannya Sakura. Walau temannya itu juga seorang gadis, tapi tingkahnya seperti laki-laki. Aku pikir dia bisa diandalkan.

Aku kembali ke kamar dan melihat Naruto sibuk dengan _smartphone_ canggihnya sambil berbaring di atas kasur. "Kau nonton apa itu, Naruto?" tanya ku.

"Biasa, film dokumenter Jepang."

Aku merasa heran dengan hobi Naruto yang satu itu. "Bukanya tidak aneh, kau nonton film dokumenter Jepang di saat ada temanmu di sampingmu?"

"Biasain saja, Bro!"

Aku harus mengerutkan keningku mendengar jawaban temanku ini, "Aku jadi takut dengan mu, Naruto!" Pikiranku menjadi was-was. Istingku berkata, _jangan dekat-dekat dengannya sekarang!_

"Maksudnya?" Naruto bertanya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," ucapku lalu _handphone_ milikku berbunyi, ada _chat_ masuk. _Chat_ dari Sakura "Kak Sasuke, aku sudah sampai di tempat kerja." Tentu saja aku langsung senang, Sakura kembali memanggil namaku. _Hatinya pasti sudah luluh,_ pikirku senang. Sebuah kemajuan yang terjadi padaku. Aku semakin bersemangat untuk kembali berjuang.

Aku memancingnya dengan mengirim _chat,_ "Walau kerja malam, tetap semangat iya, Sakura sayang!"

Dan dengan cepat aku mendapat balasan, "Pasti, Kakak Sasuke sayang!"

Aku langsung bahagia. Dan aku tularkan kebahagian itu ke Naruto. "Naruto!" panggilku.

"Yo!" sahutnya sambil tetap serius dengan _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Boleh kau aku pukul, aku sekarang lagi senang-senangnya ini?" tanyaku.

"Sialan, kau kira aku ini apa?" ucap Naruto sambil menatapku aneh.

"Menyalurkan kesenangan!" jawabku.

"Hah, kau ini sudah gila. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Sakura, sudah berada ditanganku!" seruku.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan. Aku mau lanjut nonton film dan jangan mengganggu!"

"Oke!" sahutku lalu beranjak menuju teras belakang.

Aku membalas _chat_ dari Sakura, "Jadi sekarang mau jadi pacarku gitu?"

"Tetap belum." Sakura bisa saja membalas _chat_ sambil bekerja, karena dia bekerja sebagai penjaga konter.

Jujur aku kembali kesal, tapi aku tetap sabar. Aku membalas dengan, "Kalau begitu aku langsung melamarmu saja!"

"Aku masih ingin bebas!"

"Bebas seperti merpati dan nanti selalu pulang ke hatiku."

"Iya sayang." balas Sakura dengan menyisipkan emotikon tersenyum.

 _Chat_ kami terus berlanjut, hanya obrolan basa-basi yang membuat kami semakin akrab. Lalu tidak terasa sudah larut malam dan aku menyudahi obralan kami.

"Sudah malam, aku mau tidur dulu ya sayang!" kataku.

"Iya, mimpi indah ya sayang!" balas Sakura.

"Pasti!" jawabku.

Sakura mengirim emotikon _kiss._

Aku lalu membalasnya dengan kata, "I love u."

Sakura membalasnya dengan, "I Love u too."

Begitu bahagianya diriku dan hubungan aneh ini terus belanjut. Kami seperti berpacaran, namun sebenarnya tidak ada setatus yang jelas. Aku sudah merasa bahagia walau hanya seperti itu. _Aku sudah mendapatkan hatinya,_ keyakinanku.

Hari-hariku terasa bahagia, sampai-sampai aku melupakan game kesayanganku. Semakin lama mengenal Sakura aku menjadi benar-benar jatuh cinta. Sakura ternyata cukup perhatian terhadapku. Saat aku sakit dia cukup kawatir, saat aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku dia cukup sabar menunggu, dan dia juga pekerja keras. Aku mulai jatuh cinta. Aku menginginkannya menjadi seorang istri.

Sekarang tiba saatnya untuk kencan pertamaku. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua yang aku butuhkan saat kencan pertama. Sakura mengajakku ke festival malam ini. Walau saat ini dia sedang bekerja, dia berjanji untuk bertemu denganku di festival. Aku melihat jam tanganku, menujuk jam enam sore. Aku belum berangkat ke Konoha dari desaku. Lagi pula, masih ada waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Kami berjanji bertemu saat Sakura pulang kerja hari ini, sekitar jam sembilan malam. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya, kencan pertamaku.

Dari pagi di desaku turun hujan, tapi itu tidak menghalangiku. Jam setengah tujuh aku langsung _tancap-gas_ menuju Konoha bersama Naruto. Jam tujuh aku sampai di tempat Sai, Sai sepertinya sudah menunggu kami. Kami bertiga memang sudah janjian untuk pergi bersama. Aku dan Naruto hanya beristirahat sebentar di tempat Sai. Lalu kami langsung menuju pusat kota.

 _Baru jam delapan,_ ucapku dalam hati sambil melirik jam di pergelangan tanganku. Kami membawa dua motor. Kami parkir di tempat yang sama, lalu kunci motorku aku titipkan ke Sai. Untuk mengisi waktu sampai Sakura pulang, aku besama temanku jalan-jalan lebih dulu. Kebetulan juga tempat kerja Sakura berdekatan dengan tempat diadakannya festival.

Jam sembilan kurang lima belas menit, Sakura mengirimiku _chat_ "Dimana ini?"

"Aku sudah di festival!"

"Sama siapa?"

"Dengan Sai dan Naruto."

"Cari aku ke tempat kerja ya, aku tunggu!"

Aku berpisah dengan temanku dan aku langsung menuju tempat Sakura. Tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku. Lima menit aku sudah sampai di tempat Sakura bekerja. Aku diminta menunggu sebentar karena Sakura sedang menutup toko tempat dia bekerja. Lalu kami jalan-jalan. Aku begitu senang bisa jalan bersama, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sebulan.

Saat aku menikmati jalan-jalan kami, tiba-tiba ada kakak perempuan cantik berbaju merah mendatang kami. Kami ditawari sesuatu entah apa itu, kakak cantik itu membawa sebuah kotak seperti pedagang asongan. Setelah dia menawarkan apa yang dia jual, aku mulai tersadar. Kakak itu menawarkan barang jualannya padaku, ada yang rasa strawberry katanya. Aku tersenyum saja dalam hati setelah menyadari apa itu. Aku tidak tahu Sakura mengerti atau tidak, wajahnya terlihat datar saja. Mungkin karena Sakura masih lugu sepertinya.

Kami hanya jalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat. Aku mulai sadar ternyata ini bukanlah kencan yang aku harapkan. Dia berjalan di depanku, aku hanya melihat punggungnya. Dia berjalan cepat di depanku, seakan-akan ingin meningalkanku. Aku tidak ingin berpikir buruk tentangnya, mungkin dia lelah setelah bekerja. Aku kemudian mempercepat langkahku dan bertanya, "Tidak ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, menikmani acara ini?"

"Aku mau pulang." Sahutnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku antar." ucapku. Dalam hati aku berkata, _berarti aku dipanggil hanya untuk menjemput dan mengantarnya._ Aku tidak mungkin memaksanya untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan. Aku ambil kesimpulan dia terlihat lelah. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang. "Tunggu sebentar ya!"

Sakura mengangguk dan menunggu.

Aku mengambil _handphone_ lalu menghubungi Sai. Sai membawa kunci motorku. Aku menghubunginya dan tidak aktif. Hari ini memang benar-benar sial untuk ku. Aku coba menghubungi Naruto dan juga tidak aktif. Aku mulai kacau. Kenapa juga aku menitipkan kunciku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan menjadi seperti ini. Karena aku takut kunciku jatuh dari sakuku, aku menitipkannya.

Berkali-kali pun aku menghubungi Sai ataupun Naruto, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Akhirnya aku menghubungi kenalanku yang tinggal di kota ini. Kenalanku itu bisa dihubungi, tapi kenalanku itu tidak bisa membantu meminjamkan motor karena suatu hal yang tidak bisa mengizinkan. Hari ini aku benar-benar sial. Kesan pertama yang berantakan.

Sakura sepertinya menyadari kepanikanku. Sakura lalu berkata padaku, "Tidak apa-apa, aku pulang dengan temanku saja!"

Dengan berat hati aku berkata, "Iya, apa tidak apa-apa?" Sakura pasti kecewa padaku. Dia terdiam saja sambil sibuk dengan _handphone_ milikya, dia menghubungi temannya. Aku ikut menemani Sakura sampai temannya tiba. Lalu aku melpas kepergiannya, dengan berat hati. Aku gagal memeberi kesan pertama.

Setelah Sakura pergi dengan temannya, beberapa saat kemudian aku berjumpa dengan Sai dan Naruto. Aku malah menyalahkan mereka karena tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku kemudian mengambil kuciku dan pergi begitu saja meningalkan temanku. Perasaanku sudah buruk, aku memilih pulang ke tempat Sai.

Sampai tempat Sai aku langsung mengirim _chat_ ke Sakura. Aku melihat pintu kamarnya terkunci dari dalam. Sakura pasti kecewa denganku. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menghubunginya lewat _chat_ untuk menjelasakan apa yang terjadi. Aku menjelaskan semuanya agar dimaklumi lalu hanya dijawab, "Tidak apa-apa." Setiap pesan _chat_ yang aku kirimkan jawabanya selalu tidak mengenakan dibaca. _Dia pasti kesal,_ batinku. Itu membuat aku merasa canggung. Aku kemudian mencoba meminta maaf lagi dan tetap mendapat jawaban yang singkat, hanya "iya"

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Aku kemudian berpamitan untuk tidur lebih dulu, aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Tidak disangka-sangka aku mendapat jawaban yang membuatku kesal, "Tidur-tidur dah sana!" Aku benar-benar tidak mengeti perempuan. _Apa maunya?_ Aku memilih tidak membalas _chat_ darinya itu. Kemudian aku melihat setatus terbarunya, "Masa bodo aja!"

Aku langsung tertekan membacanya. Aku memilih tetap sabar dan sekali lagi meminta maaf. Jawabanya lagi-lagi sungguh mengejutkan, hanya dibalas "iya" tidak lebih dari itu. _Menyakitkan bukan?_ Aku lalu mematikan _handphone_ dan tidur.

Esok pagi harinya, aku kembali mengirim _chat_ ke Sakura. Aku berpamitan mau pulang ke desa. Aku mengirim, "Sayang, aku pulang dulu!"

"Panggil namaku saja!"

Bagiku itu balasan yang sangat menyakitkan. Aku mencoba tetap sabar.

"Kenapa begitu? Kita selesai?"

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri sekarang!" jawab Sakura.

Sekarang aku benar-benar sakit. Aku menjadi kacau. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti perempuan. Aku kemudian mengirim _chat_ untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku mengatakan semua isi hatiku. "Aku mengirim ini untuk terakhir kalinya, aku akan mengatakan apa yang ada di hatiku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Tidak diduga, aku kembali mendapat balasan yang pahit. Begitu menyakitkan. Lebih baik jangan dibalas.

Sakura mengirimkan jawaban pahit itu, "Aku mohon DIAM! Jangan ganggu aku. aku lagi sakit dan sibuk kerja!"

Dan aku jawab "Ok!"

Aku tidak akan menghubungi Sakura lagi mulai sekarang. Posisiku menjadi serba salah, ya, yang disalahkan. Aku pulang ke desaku dengan hati terluka. Aku jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalianya dan juga patah hati untuk kedua kalinya. Benar-benar kesialanku yang sempurna.

Aku kembali ke kekasih lamaku, semua computer-komputer kesayanganku. Aku lalu memutar lagu yang cukup terkenal—milik Avril Lavigne yang berjudul _Everybody Hurts_ —hanya untuk menghibur hatiku yang sakit. Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi.

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
